Big Spoon
by twistie2512
Summary: Just smut sorry


Big Spoon

We had just lost the Riff Off to the Treble Makers on some sort of technicality. Everyone was feeling down about it except me. I was so happy. We had sounded great together because it hadn't been forced, it had come naturally. We had all acted like a real team for the first time. Aubrey didn't feel that way so then she started telling us that we needed to go home and work on what we had done wrong. I didn't think we had done anything wrong, so when Fat Amy came over and said she was going to crush that Cabbage Patch doll (meaning Bumper) I decided to pay attention to her instead.

Fat Amy then says "Ok Aca-bitches slumber party in my room. Be there in half an hour ".

Everyone, except Aubrey, though it was a great idea, they needing cheering up. So half an hour later we were all back at Fat Amy's room, minus Aubrey. She had told us not to bring anything just something to sleep in and on.

Fat Amy provided the snacks and a drink that she called "The Boxing Kangaroo" because it packed a punch. The night started out as normal, the girls ate drank and sung. It was fun. I seemed to have been one of the few girls that knew not to drink too many of "The Boxing Kangaroo" drink because it didn't take long for the girls to start getting wasted. The good thing about that was that it wasn't going to be a long night.

Everyone started picking their places on the floor to sleep, and I thought great when they all doze off I can sneak out and head to my own room which was only down the hall. But then Chloe grabbed my hand and put our sleeping bags together behind the couch. How could I sneak out now, the girl I had been crushing on since Fair Day and was only made worse when she had barged into my shower and got me to sing with her while she was naked, wanted me to sleep next to her. How could I resist.

Fat Amy had claimed the couch so that she could stay in the centre of her slumber party so she could make sure everyone was ok. I headed to my area to sleep and seen that Chloe was already there and instead of using our sleeping bags as sleeping bags, she had laid them out as a mattress and blanket. So I lay down next to her and rolled on my side away from her. Being that close to her, lying down next to her was definitely going to make to fall asleep.

As I laid there I felt Chloe move closer to me so that she could big spoon me. She threw her arm over my waist and pulled me in closer. I didn't mind at all. There was no way I was getting to sleep now so I laid and listened to the girls as they all finally started to stop talking and the sounds on the breathing slowed till they were asleep. I was so intrigued about the different noises that everyone made as they slept that I hadn't noticed that I was not the only one who was awake.

Chloe it seemed was also still awake. I hadn't known because after she had pulled me into her she hadn't moved. It wasn't until I felt kisses on the back of my neck that I realized she was awake. Although I still wasn't sure that she was awake at all, I mean she could have been dreaming. I felt the kisses on my neck and then a subtle suck on the ear lobe that got my full attention. And then Chloe's hand moved from resting on my stomach to work its way down towards my boxer shorts. I sucked in my breath as her fingers worked their way past my waist band and in to the top of my underwear. She paused for only a second to see if there was any objections and when she found none, her hand continued on it's path.

Chloe moved her fingers to run over the outside of my opening. Lightly at first as if she didn't want to surprise me. I was getting so wet, it was really turning me on the feeling of Chloe's fingers and trying to keep quite.

Chloe had felt me tense next to her and I could feel her smile against my neck as she continued to kiss me. Her lips lock on to the pulse point on my neck and she started sucking, I knew it was going to leave a mark but that was soon forgotten as she used her fingers to open me up and slide one in.

I tried really hard not to make any noise so I had to put my fist in my mouth to try and cover the moan that escaped. It felt good having Chloe inside of me but I wanted more. So I adjusted myself so I was flat on my back so I could open myself up further. Chloe understood my need and inserted another finger. A moan did escape my mouth that time, I couldn't help it so Chloe raised herself onto one elbow and took my mouth with hers.

She worked her fingers expertly inside me. I could feel the climax building and was finding it harder not to scream Chloe's name. Chloe was doing her best to muffle my sounds by continually kissing me and sucking the breath from me. Her tongue moved around my mouth licking everywhere she could reach. With her soft lips on mines, her tongue working it magic inside my mouth and her fingers curling and twisting inside me I was heading to towards a mind blowing climax.

Chloe could tell I was close by my walls tightening around her fingers so she roughly inserted a third finger and within a couple of strokes I came. My body shuddered and I grabbed Chloe's face to keep her mouth on mine to help swallow the moans that I was having a hard time controlling. Chloe continued to stroke me until she felt the walls around her fingers start to loosen. She kept kissing me as she pulled her hand out of my shorts. Her kisses got lighter as she lowered herself back on her side as she kept her arm around me.

Chloe nuzzled back into my neck and whispered in my ear "Next time Beca you're the Big Spoon". I rolled till I was facing her and nodded my head. We then fell asleep in each other arms.

In the morning everyone started to stir. I had heard them stir so I adjusted the way me and Chloe were wrapped in each other's arms. I kissed her nose and got up.

Everyone was feeling a little bit worse for wear, but not me I felt like a million dollars. As everyone was packing up their stuff to take I heard Cynthia Rose say to Fat Amy "Man what were you dreaming last night. It sounded like you were wrestling crocodile and then eating them."

I had to turn away and laugh, I glanced at Chloe who gave me a sly wink and continued to watch as Fat Amy tried to answer Cynthia Rose as if she was really interested in the answer.

I told Fat Amy that it had been the best slumber party I had ever been too and she shone with pride, over Fat Amy's shoulder I could see Chloe looking rather pleased with herself.

Chloe and I were walking down the hall side by side, trying to let our hands keep bumping into each other since we really couldn't just hold hands in front of everybody. Chloe leaned into my ear and whispered you might want to do something about that mark on your neck. My hand flew straight up to over it and Chloe laughed. She bent down and said "I've marked you now so your mine" I smiled and said "that's ok with me".

I stopped at my door and grabbed Chloe's arm. I said "time for me to be the Big Spoon" and pulled her into my room.


End file.
